


Adrenaline

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canonical Child Abuse, Chases, M/M, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Young Love, no sburb session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: John just got back from his best friend's house, he's being chased by some stranger's car. Running for his life.





	Adrenaline

John could hear the vibrating hum of the street lights, a buzz of a fly passing by his ear. 

The inky black void of the sky not showing any stars down on the suburbs. 

John was panting, running. 

He could feel the soles of his shoes wear down from how hard his feet where slapping against the road.

John knew that someone was chasing him. Someone was hunting him down for whatever reason. 

He was biking back from his best friend's house. John noticed that he was being followed by a car about two blocks into his journey back home. It wasn't until three blocks in that his bike was struck by the car following him, he was prepped for something strange to happen, he knew to prep himself for _something_. He just didn't think that the car would hit him so..._ gently?_

Who ever was chasing him seemed to want the challenge of chasing John on foot. 

John's being running now for another block, heading straight for his home. Praying that his feet could take him there.

John attempted to turn his head to look at whose behind him, see if he could recognize the car. He turned too quickly, twisting his body and forcing himself to trip. He turned completely around as he fell. He was facing the house's of the suburbs and their perfectly mowed lawns. John's nose brushed up against the grass as he struggled to pull himself back up. John ignored the pain of his body slamming into the pavement and bruising badly. His blood was boiling, his heart was pumping, he was filled with the energy he needed to break out into a sprint again.

John's feet was slamming into the pavement again, without any care that the soles of his old shoes were close to wearing down and breaking. 

John heard the wheels of a skateboard bumping over the cracks in the cement sidewalk. 

Suddenly, Dave was right besides him.

"I can slow him down!" Dave called to John.

"Wa-what!?" John tried his best to form the words, he was almost breathless from the exertion of running for his life but he still managed to ask, "do you- know--who it is?!"

"It's my bro!" Dave told John, almost breathless himself.

"WHAT?!" John nearly tripped as he was running, "what the fuck!?"

"I can stop him! Just keep running!" Dave didn't offer and explanation, only a solution. 

Dave slowed down and started yelling at his brother's car.

John turned to look behind him, slowing down slightly, Dave was arguing with his bro as he kept skating besides him. 

John could hear a deep voice, frustrated with Dave telling him, "this little punk bitch thinks that he can fuck you while I'm out and get away with it." 

"We didn't!-" Dave tried to argue. "We didn't do anything!" John knew that what Dave said... was a lie. 

"Why were you shirtless when I came home? Answer that." Dave's brother sounded furious. "Why'd he use our shower? His hair's fucking wet! Why's yours too, you fuck in** my** shower!?"

"Bro! Stop!" Dave was on the verge of bursting into tears, John could hear it in the way Dave called out those words.

"I know he fucked you." Dave's bro started slamming on the gas, picking up speed. Getting closer and closer to John.

John kept running, panting, almost on the verge of tears.

He made an agreement with Dave that their relationship would stay a secret. He knew that Dave's older bro was over protective... but not to the point that he'd kill someone over _spending the night_ with Dave. 

Dave cried out, "Stop! Please!" John never heard Dave so miserable, he's in complete agony. 

"This fucker's gonna pay --" John couldn't hear the rest of Dave's bro's words.

His head was pounding to much to listen. 

John made it to his street. He just got the thought in his head that Dave's bro would follow him in and maybe fight his dad. That's a fight that his dad wouldn't be able to win. Dave's bro is jacked.

John kept running trying to think of what to do in his head. He.... He had his phone! He can call the police.

John dragged out his phone from his- the... the screen! It was completely crack! Rendering the entire phone unusable. 

John clutched it in his hand as he continued running.

Dave skated forward and up to John, yelling, "get into your house. Lock the door! I'll hold him off!" 

"I can't leave you-" John was cut off by Dave.

"DON'T." Dave barked at his boyfriend. "Play the hero. Do this one thing for me." 

John stared at Dave with wide opened eyes. Dave's bro wouldn't kill Dave. He knew that. But...

"He's going to kill you. Don't argue with me." Dave barked at John again.

John nodded, his head was already bobbing hard from all the running, Dave still noticed the gesture and told him, "good." 

Dave slowed down and started arguing with his bro again.

John dragged out his house keys, already assuming that the door was locked. He picked out his house key, rapidly approaching his house. 

John turned towards his driveway, running up to the front door. Thankfully the door was already unlocked. His sweaty palms turned open the door and locked the door. John made sure to lock the back door before rushing over to the house phone, scrambling to call the police.

"Son?" His dad was tracking down the steps of the stairs, he seemed concerned that John was drenched in sweat and panting. "Are you alright?"

John swallowed down a gulp of spit, he was shaking as the phone was ringing. Someone picked up on the other line just as John heard a loud thud on the door. John screamed. It sounded like Dave was kicked into he front door! The voice on the other line asked John what was going on and where he was. John answered with his home address and announced that "someone is outside my house, he's beating my best friend- Dav-Dave made me lock the door but I don't want to leave him out there! Please, God just. Do something!"

John steadily dropped to the floor, his dad ran over to console John quickly before heading to the front door.

"No!" John scrambled up to grab his dad's arm. "He'll kill you!" 

"What?" John's dad looked more than concerned at his son. He looked at the door, hearing Dave screaming outside. "You honestly think that... and you would go over to his house?"

"I didn't know he was-" John struggled to say the words. "Batshit insane!"

John's dad didn't do anything to scold John's choice of words, his son was drenched in sweat and his best friend was being beaten by his brother outside.

"Why was he chasing you?" John's dad asked him.

John started speaking again, "I- We.. Dave and I are- we... We're dating and-"

There was another thud against the door, Dave's older bro's screaming was muffled by the thick wall between them and John. 

"We- God dad. I am so sorry." John was already crying before he even spoke. 

"It's okay. Let's try and help Dave." John's dad was focused on the most pressing thing at the moment. "I'll get my broom."

"Dad! That guy probably has knifes on him!" John argued, "don't go out there!"

"Son!" John's dad yelled at him. "We have to do-"

Right then, they both heard police sirens and... Someone trying to kick open the door.

Dave's sobs and screams were getting louder as the door slightly bounced.

John grabbed onto his dad, pulling him close out of fear of his own life and out of losing his dad. 

There was shouting behind the door. The voices sounded different, they sounded like the police. 

John was worried that Dave might get caught in the cross fire. He suddenly rushed to the window to look out, John's dad followed.

Dave was laying on the ground, his leg looked a bit twisted up and he was laying on his stomach. 

Dave's bro was arguing with the police. Making up lies about the situation, saying that John assaulted Dave, raped him. 

John turned to his dad, confessing. "I didn't- I wouldn't."

"I know, son." John's dad nodded. "That's not the man I raised you to be."

John's dad stopped talking, still staring at John and then looking out the window.

John could feel that his dad knew... knew that he must have slept with Dave.

"We... we just fooled around." John mumbled. 

"It's alright, son." John's dad nodded. "I don't care what the two of you did together, neither of you deserve this."

John felt a calm in his heart from those words, but his mind was filled with pain at seeing Dave bloodied and on the ground. He knew that Dave would rather it be himself than John... He knew that once he goes out to talk with Dave he's going to say something dumb like that. 

John never wanted this for either of them. Both of them drenched and sweat and crying for the other. 

The police arrested Dave's bro, from what John told them over the phone, they must have thought to send an ambulance. There were medics looking at Dave, John rushed out to open the door and speak with Dave.

"Dave!" John ran up to him, still winded but uncaring about his exhaustion. "-my god, are you okay!?"

"I'm-" Dave chocked back a few tears, "I'm fine if you are. I'd rather get the shit whipped out of me than yo-"

John groaned. "I knew! I knew you were going to say that! Worry about yourself for once! Like how I'm worried about you!" 

Dave forced himself to laugh, "Yeah... I mean... where the fuck am I going to go now."

"It's okay. We'll figure that out." John tells him as he out stretches a hand for Dave to take. The medics around the two of them watch as Dave takes John's hand.

Dave nodded lightly as he clasped his hand around John's, "Kay."


End file.
